Intercambio Imprevisto
by Monedita123
Summary: Cierto quirk produce que Denki, Katsuki y Eijirou se intercambien los cuerpos. Ahora habrá un Bakugou alegre, un Kirishima agresivo, y un Kaminari obsesionado con la masculinidad.


**Advertencia** : Contiene algo de lime (?)

* * *

 **OOC = Out of Character = Fuera del personaje**. Se refiere a que X personaje tiene una personalidad diferente a la que debería tener.

* * *

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO! —gritaba Bakugou mientras perseguía a Kaminari.

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Fue muy tentador! —se justificaba tratando de escapar.

—¡¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?! —exclamaba Kirishima.

 **[...]**

 **Flashback**

 **POV Narradora**

Todo comenzó una mañana cualquiera. Kirishima y Kaminari se dirigían a U.A mientras conversaban sobre el entrenamiento que harían hoy, hasta que al rubio eléctrico se le ocurrió la brillante idea de unirse a cierto chico explosivo que estaba delante suyo.

—¿Qué mierda queréis? —preguntó con su típico y amargado tono de voz.

—Vamos Bakugou, no seas así —introdujo Eijirou mientras se acercaba y formaban un bonito trío—. ¡Mola más si estamos los tres!

—¡Eso, eso! —daba la razón Denki.

Entonces sucedió lo ninguno se esperaba. Delante de aquellos jóvenes apareció una mujer alta, con tacones, bikini, y de cabello verde. Kirishima retrocedió por instinto, Bakugou se le quedó mirando de manera hostil, y Kaminari... Bueno, Kaminari se quedó contemplando sus enormes pechos.

—¿Quién eres y de dónde has salido? —interrogó el pelirrojo, alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciese esa chica.

No había respuesta por parte de la de cabello verde. De repente, y sin dar ninguna posibilidad para dejarles escapar, les escupió un verdoso y extraño líquido; susurró una palabra y desapareció.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —se quejaba Kaminari tratando de quitarse la viscosidad que tenía en la cara.

Oh, espera. Ya no era Kaminari.

—¡¿Por qué tengo los pelos de punta?! —completó el chico eléctrico al tocarse la cabeza.

—¡¿POR QUÉ SOY UNA JODIDA ROCA?! —siguió cierto joven explosivo al ver sus brazos y piernas.

—¡¿Y yo por qué soy un Pikachu?! —finalizó Kirishima al ver como salían pequeñas chispas de sus dedos.

No. Esto no estaba pasando.

 **[...]**

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —comentaba el profesor Aizawa mientras revisaba con la mirada a los tres chicos que estaban delante de él.

—¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer?! —se quejaba Kaminari—. ¡No quiero estar en el cuerpo de un gritón explosivo y amargado!

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?! —replicó Bakugou activando el quirk de Kirishima de manera inconsciente.

—Dejadlo ya... —aplicaba Eijirou—. Tal vez puede ser divertido —prosiguió con una sonrisa al ver como unas pequeñas descargas salían de sus manos.

—Visto lo ocurrido y lo que pueda suceder, no entrenaréis vuestros quirks hasta que recuperéis vuestro cuerpo correspondiente —interrumpió el pelinegro y separó a los que discutían—. Hace poco también hemos recibido información sobre gente que es intercambiada, pero todavía no hemos logrado atrapar al culpable. De momento solo asistiréis a las clases teóricas.

Y dicho esto último, se vieron obligados a volver a clase. La mirada de todos los alumnos de 1-A se posó en aquel trío.

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS MIRANDO? —gritó Bakugou inconsciente de que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Kirishima.

—¡Hey! —saludó Kaminari con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

—Chicos, parece que os habéis olvidado que ya no estáis en vuestros cuerpos —susurró Eijirou a sus amigos que parecían que todo esto ya no les importaba.

—¿Desde cuando Kirishima es tan grosero? —comentaban algunos.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que Kacchan sonreiría así —decía Midoriya asustado—. T-Tal vez estoy soñando...

—¿Kaminari aún no ha dicho ninguna idiotez? Wow —añadió Jirou.

—Están demasiado **OOC**... —manifestó Ashido mientras escribía algo en una pequeña libreta.

—Espera, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta? —preguntó Denki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Esta mañana hemos intercambiado los cuerpos y... ahora soy Kaminari, Kaminari es Bakugou y Bakugou es yo —intentó aclarar Kirishima, pero su explicación no fue muy convincente.

Algunos de la clase se miraron por unos segundos tratando se asimilar aquella información tan poco persuasiva, pero que tenía algo de sentido después de haber visto como actuaban esos tres. Kaminari analizó la situación y al ver como poca gente les creía, decidió demostrarlo de una manera eficaz.

—¡DEKUUUUUU! —gritó Denki a todo pulmón.

Por la forma en la que lo dijo, muchos se dieron cuenta de que aquello era verdad; se habían intercambiado.

—¡¿Qué tal lo he hecho?! —prosiguió mirando a Midoriya, el cual estuvo pensativo después de haberlo escuchado.

—Hmm... Kacchan le pone más ahínco, no sé, es diferente —respondió Izuku mientras hacía algunos gestos con las manos—. Del 1 al 10, te daría un 5.

— ¡Aghh! Pensé que al estar en el cuerpo de Bakugou lo podría haber dicho como él —se lamentó Kaminari sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado en el verdadero Katsuki.

—Eh... Parece que a Bakugou no le hace mucha gracia lo que acabas de hacer —dijo Kirishima señalando al susodicho y tratanto de no reírse por lo que acababa de suceder.

Denki se giró y su rostro cambió radicalmente al ver un aura asesina que rodeaba el cuerpo de Eijirou en el cual se hallaba un Katsuki con más rabia de la normal.

—Tú... ¡BASTARDO! —terminó por decir Bakugou y comenzó la persecución para exterminar a Kaminari.

Todos se quedaron contemplando como Denki salía corriendo de la clase y como detrás Katsuki le perseguía como si le fuese la vida en ello.

 _"Es gracioso porque a pesar de que es Bakugou el que persigue a Kaminari, en realidad se ve a Kirishima persiguiendo a Bakugou."_ Eran algunos pensamientos de la mayoría del aula.

—Espera un momento... —empezó a reflexionar Iida—. ¡No se corre por los pasillos! ¡Y la clase ya va a comenzar! —exclamó y se puso en marcha uniéndose al dúo que acababa de salir por la puerta.

—¿Bakugou-chan se está persiguiendo a sí mismo? —preguntó Tsuyu.

—Algo así... —respondió Uraraka.

 **POV Kirishima**

 _Oh no. Esto está mal, no debería hacerlo._

 _Debería detenerme... pero no puedo._

 _No sé cómo he llegado a esta situación, pero tenía muchas ganas de probarlo._ Allí me encontraba, en el baño, masturbándome con el cuerpo de mi amigo.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo se sentía ser Kaminari. Al tener un quirk eléctrico, echar pequeñas chispas por los dedos... ¿Se sentirá mucho más placentero? Quería probarlo, quería sentirlo y, joder, fue increíble. La fricción entre el pene de Kaminari y las suaves descargas eléctricas, erizaban mi piel e incrementaban el placer. Además, introducirme dos dedos era lo que de verdad me producía un goce indescriptible.

Toda la clase se encontraba en un ejercicio de entrenamiento, excepto Bakugou y Kaminari, que a saber dónde estaban. Probablemente Katsuki estaría persiguiendo a Denki; pobre de él. Como el profesor Aizawa nos dijo que no íbamos a participar, teníamos tiempo libre; podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre y cuando no provocásemos problemas. Estuve un rato observando al resto de 1-A, pero las ganas de ir al baño me incitaron a proseguir con lo estoy haciendo ahora; _masturbarme con el cuerpo de mi amigo._

 _Genial. Aquí, en el baño de hombres, sin echar cerrojo a la puerta y visible a cualquiera que entre. Mierda, no tengo la menor idea de lo que haré si alguien me ve así, pero no puedo parar. No puedo detenerme justo cuando estoy a punto de tener un increíble orgasmo._ Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano, que subía y bajaba provocándome soltar pequeños gemidos que no podía ocultar. Sacaba y metía más profundo los dedos en movimientos circulares, tocando aquel "punto G" mientras las chispas eléctricas incrementaban el placer. Faltaba poco...

 **POV Kaminari**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo de Bakugou, _¡pero es que es tan testarudo que no me deja en paz!_ De todas formas me sentía raro. Conocía muy bien esta sensación, este placer... _¡¿Pero por qué lo estoy sintiendo ahora?! No me digas que tengo un extraño fetiche de excitación cuando me persigue este loco. ¡Ni siquiera me estoy tocando!_ Lo único que hacía era correr. Lo peor es que conforme pasaba el tiempo, el placer era cada vez más notable y se sentía mucho más. Tenía que ir a baño o iba a perder la cordura, _¡hasta gemidos ahogados salían de mi boca sin siquiera controlarlo!_ Con suerte, pude visualizar cerca el baño de hombres; mi salvación.

—¡Espera, espera! —le dije a Bakugou deteniéndome de golpe a pocos metros de la puerta—. Hagamos una tregua —proseguí levantando el dedo índice y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _Oh no_. No podía aguantar más, este placer me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo.

Bakugou se quedó callado y me comenzó a analizar con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Parecía serio, pero a los pocos segundo empezó a ponerse totalmente rojo.

—Por qué... ¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES TE PONES ASÍ CON MI CUERPO?! —gritó señalando la evidente erección que se veía—. Además, ¡NO PONGAS ESA CARA DE EXCITACIÓN, MIERDA!

 _Oh, maldita sea_. No me percaté de aquel detalle al girarme para negociar con Bakugou. _Ahora sí que me mata._

Activó el quirk de Kirishima y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Menos mal que tenía una vía de escapatoria: el baño. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta, la cerré echando el cerrojo y suspiré de alivio.

—¡ABRE, MALDITA MIERDA! —se podía escuchar al otro lado.

—De la que me he librad...

Al girarme no pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

 **POV Kirishima**

 _Mierda._ Me faltaba tan poco para terminar, pero tuve que detenerme al ver quien había entrado.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te estás masturbando con mi cuerpo?! —exclamó Kaminari señalándome y totalmente sorprendido.

 _Qué vergüenza, tierra trágame. ¿Y ahora qué le digo?_

—Eh, bueno, resulta que... —balbuceé nervioso sin saber qué más decir.

—¡Explícate, maldita sea! —prosiguió activando de manera inconsciente el quirk de Bakugou, cosa que antes no había hecho.

—¡A-Al menos me hubieras dejado terminar! ¡Eres un inoportuno! —me defendí y le acusé tratando de voltear la situación.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eres tú el que estaba en el suelo del baño de hombres metiéndose los dedos y masturbándose usando mi electricidad! ¡¿Y ahora me regañas a mí por entrar?!

Bueno, tenía razón.

—Vale, ¡pero entiende que no podía evitarlo! ¡Tenía mucha curiosidad! —me sinceré, y al menos la atmósfera se tranquilizó.

—Bueno, está bien... —susurró mirando hacia otro lado y un tanto avergonzado.

—Además, parece que tú también quisieras hacerlo —comenté señalando su obvia erección que tenía en el cuerpo de Bakugou.

—¡E-Esto es por tu culpa! Yo estaba tan tranquilo escapando de ese tipo, que sigue dando golpes a la puerta y gritando, y de la nada empecé a sentir mucho placer —recalcó con ambas manos—. ¡Seguro que es porque usaste mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus sucios deseos!

—¡A-Al menos déjame terminar! —repliqué con ganas.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos y aceptó en voz baja.

—Pero no mires, es vergonzoso —susurré desviando la mirada.

—¡Oye, que es mi cuerpo! —volvió a reclamar.

Suspiré y me puse a ello. Tener en frente de mí al cuerpo de Bakugou mirándome era bastante embarazoso, pero más al recordar que era Kaminari el que en realidad estaba viendo. Preferí agachar la cabeza y seguir masturbándome en silencio. Poco a poco iba recuperando el ritmo y placer que había perdido al ser interrumpido, hasta que de manera inconsciente, empecé a gemir en voz baja.

 **POV Kaminari**

Otra vez estaba comenzando esa oleada de placer. Esa sensación... Joder, quería hacerlo también.

—C-Creo que esto es un efecto secundario del cambio de cuerpos —suspiré excitado—. No es normal que me sienta así...

Kirishima me miró por unos segundos y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, dándome a entender que lo haga junto a él. _Masturbarme con el cuerpo de Bakugou... Si es verdad que se transmiten las sensaciones, después de esto me va a matar._ Pero ya me daba igual.

Me dirigí hacia Kirishima y me senté a su lado. Él seguía a lo suyo utilizando mi cuerpo, así que yo me puse a lo mío usando el de Bakugou. Agarré mi pene con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la izquierda me introducía un dedo. Comencé poco a poco a estimularlo hasta que la sensación de placer me pudo. Fue demasiado rápido y se sentía el doble de placer. Tardé muy poco en correrme y a los segundos se vino Kirishima también, provocándome un doble orgasmo jodidamente genial.

—Vaya... Bakugou me va a matar —comenté entre suspiros al dejar de escuchar golpes detrás de la puerta.

—Pero... ha sido genial —prosiguió Kirishima mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **POV Bakugou**

 _... Yo lo mato._

—Joder... —suspiré después de haber tenido un orgasmo sin ni siquiera hacer nada.

 **POV Narradora**

—¡Joven Bakugou! —exclamó All Might dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de Kirishima que estaba de rodillas al frente de la puerta del baño—. ¿O no eras tú?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres? —contestó Katsuki bastante enfadado pero agitado.

—Solo me han pedido que les informe a los tres que intercambiaron cuerpos, que todo ha sido solucionado. Han logrado atrapar a la culpable de todo; al parecer su quirk escupe un líquido verdoso que hace que a los que les de, intercambien cuerpos durante un máximo de 4 horas. Resulta que al intercambiarlos, también se comparten las sensaciones, digo, si por ejemplo tú que ahora estás en el cuerpo del joven Kirishima te das un golpe muy fuerte, el verdadero Kirishima lo va a sentir. Jaja, es interesante. Bueno, era solo eso, ¡nos vemos! —finalizó y prosiguió su camino.

—Ahora sí que está muerto... —susurró Bakugou pensando en lo que le haría a Kaminari cuando terminase el efecto.

Kaminari y Kirishima no tenían planeado salir del baño. Claro que no. Bakugou estaba esperando para terminar con la existencia de Kaminari.

No tardó mucho en pasar el tiempo que faltaba. Ahora los tres ya estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos, pero seguían en el mismo lugar; Kirishima estaba detrás de la puerta, y Kaminari y Bakugou estaban en el baño semidesnudos.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Denki nervioso al girarse, ver a Katsuki y darse cuenta que había vuelto a su verdadero cuerpo. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones.

—Te has masturbado con mi cuerpo... ¡VEN AQUÍ, BASTARDO! —terminó por explotar Bakugou y comenzó la persecución.

—¡P-Pero lo has disfrutado! —replicó Kaminari saliendo velozmente por la puerta.

—¡CALLA MIERDA! —respondió aún más enfadado.

—¡Admítelo! —siguió Denki.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO! —gritaba Bakugou mientras perseguía a Kaminari.

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Fue muy tentador! —se justificaba tratando de escapar.

—¡¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?! —exclamaba Kirishima—. Ah, es verdad. Por mi culpa —terminó por murmurar, alejándose y regresando a clases.

Hoy fue un buen día.

 **[FIN ¿?]**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se supone que esto iba a ser otro intento de comedia, pero como hace poco vi una imagen de Kaminari masturbándose... NO LO PUDE EVITAR (?) Tengo una obsesión con Denki, lo adoro. Además estos tres son mi trío favorito. Y bueno, metí lime(?) en realidad no sé si es lime o lemon o una simple masturbación, pero meh.**_


End file.
